Fifteen
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Joanne is fifteen and a lesbian. About her struggles when her mother finds outs. First person Joanne.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another first person fic from me. This time it's centered around Joanne. I think there needs to be more about her. Enjoy.

------------

I was fifteen years old, almost sixteen as well as keeping a secret from the world. I was a lesbian. It was something I had known since I was seven. Well, more like come to terms with when I would completely leave Ken out of the picture when playing Barbie's at the age of five. I didn't have a lot of friend's because all they wanted to talk about was boys. I didn't. I wasn't interested in boys so me being a lesbian was just something I knew.

Plus, I had a crush on the girl next door. My best friend. We did just about everything together, even went to the same Catholic Private School, dressed in those horrid school uniforms, getting tons of homework. To me, she was the most beautiful girl in school. Blonde haired and blue eyed. Perfect.

It was just after school, I walked the halls, my schoolbooks held tight to my chest, approaching my crush, Alyssa whom only flashed me a smile, "Is it okay if I come over and study with you?" She asked me. "Mrs. Brown is going to drive me crazy with her essays." She mumbled.

"Yes, it's fine. I have to finish my essay as well." I replied, together the two of us walking out of school and to my house, talking about the day then anything that would keep us entertained.

"Alexa was talking about her boyfriend today. It was all she wanted to discuss." I heard her say to me, rolling my eyes as our conversation went down the road of all the girls and their boyfriends. "I honestly wish she would wake up and realize that I don't care." Alyssa added.

My ears perked, looking over at her, "Why don't you care?" I asked, wondering why those words came out of my mouth.

"I just—I have no fascination with the opposite sex." She said, looking at me a moment.

I couldn't have been happier to hear that. The girl I liked wasn't into boys. It was like music to my ears. "Oh." Was all I could say, leading her into my house and straight up to my room.

"Oh? That's all you have to say? Oh?" She asked me, tossing her book bag on the floor, plopping down on my bed. "I figured you would have known since I know you aren't into boys." She stated, smirking.

I stared at her a moment, "You knew? How?" I questioned, sitting down beside her.

She smirked, "Please, I could always tell. Just the way you look at me is obvious enough." She replied, flashing me that pearly smile I loved seeing.

"So, that doesn't mean that I like you." I told her, my brow raising.

"Fine then, tell me you don't want to kiss me right now." She said.

I bit down on my lip. That was going to be hard to say because I did want to kiss. I had for a while. "I--" My vocals seemed to stop working. I couldn't say it.

"I knew you couldn't say it." She whispered, taking my hand in her own, the touch feeling so amazing. It only got better as her lips met mine. The kiss all I had thought and more that was until I heard a voice in the doorway.

"What in the world is this?" Came the voice of my mother, a surprised yet unhappy look on her face. We parted and both looked at her. "Alyssa, I think it's time you get home. Joanne, homework, now." She snapped, disappearing.

I looked back at Alyssa, sighing, "Sorry." I whispered, knowing this wasn't going to go over well.

"It's okay. I'm almost positive my mother's going to know when I get home then who knows what will happen." She said softly. "One last kiss?" She asked me.

I could only nod, letting out lips meet once more in a more passionate kiss then before. Once it parted, she got up and left, leaving me to face my mother. I decided to stay in my room the rest of the night, going to bed without dinner, figuring it would just be best to avoid the subject.

The next morning, I got ready for school and left before anything was said to me. At school, I found out that Alyssa was no longer attending. I went home sick, not even making it to first period, feeling brokenhearted.

-Fin.

I will try to update this soon. I want to do a few chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

I stayed in my room the rest of the day, knowing I would be in trouble once one of my parents got home. I had skipped school only to watch as Alyssa and her family packed up and left. I could honestly say I hated my mother for telling on us. It was just a kiss. A simple kiss. I didn't think a kiss could bring such hurt but it had and it hurt badly.

Dad was the first home. It surprised me. He was never home before mom. I looked up hearing a soft knock on my door. "Kitten?" He questioned as he entered my room.

"Yes, daddy?" I asked, looking at him, afraid of what he was going to say.

"Are you okay? I got a call that you skipped school today." He said.

"Oh…" I cut off, biting at my bottom lip, "I, um, just didn't feel good." I told him, looking out the window with a sigh, feeling his eyes gazing at me.

"Should we invite Alyssa over?" He asked, curiously, coming to stand behind me.

I shook my head, looking at him, "No. She moved today." I replied, feeling tears glass over my eyes as I looked over at him. "She was pulled from school also." I added.

A puzzled look crossed his face, "Do you know why?" He questioned.

I could only shake my head, "No but maybe mom will." I told him, sighing heavily, knowing my mother would know since she told Alyssa's mom about us kissing.

"I'll ask her tonight when she gets home from work." He told me, placing a kiss on the top of my head, "I'm going to get started on dinner. I told your mom I would cook for once." He said, smirking.

I just nodded, sighing once more, watching him walking out of the room, "Daddy." I called after him.

"Yes kitten?" He asked, looking back at him from the doorway.

I looked at him, unsure how to phrase my next sentence, "Um, if you found out that I wasn't like other girls…" I cut off a moment, looking out the window quickly then back at him, "Would you hate me?" I asked, curiously, feeling a tear slide down my cheek.

He walked towards me, "Oh, kitten, you are my daughter. There is nothing that you could do or say that would ever make me hate you." He said, sitting down beside me, his arms wrapping around me. "Why?" He asked, curiously.

I shook my head, "It's nothing. I was just curious." I told him, hugging him tight.

"Alright, I'm going to go make dinner now." He said, leaving my side and room only to head downstairs.

Another sigh escaped my lips as I looked back out the window, not prepared to go down to dinner to face both of my parents. I soon heard my name called and headed downstairs, sitting down on the right side of the table, looking at the food on my place.

-Fin.

The next chapter will probably not be written in first person. I'm not sure yet. Will update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

[[A/N: This chapter was kinda short! I know, I'm sorry but haha, I'll get an update soon. This was written mostly in third person because more than two characters kinda confuse me and first person is not my strongest writing skill

[Joanne POV

Dinner was silent. I avoided both of my parents gaze, wanting to know why my mother had told Alyssa's parents about us. I knew it was her. She was the reason I was feeling heartbroken. Heartbroken at fifteen. I wasn't supposed to know what love was at this age. I waited for my someone to speak then again; I didn't really want to make conversation, especially with my mother.

[Third Person

It was Mr. Jefferson who first broke the silence, a thoughtful look on his face, "Darling, do you know why the Montgomery's left today?" He asked, curiously.

"I haven't a clue, why?" Mrs. Jefferson questioned, looking up from her plate.

Mr. Jefferson only shook his head, "No, reason, just thought you might." He replied, looking back down at his food.

Joanne looked between her parents, "I'm sure you do know." She mumbled, pushing her food around on her plate, wanting to avoid eye contact.

"What was that Joanne?" Mrs. Jefferson asked, her brow rising as she gazed at her daughter.

"Oh, nothing, mother." Joanne stated, attitude dripping off her voice, still angry with her mother.

Mr. Jefferson looked at Joanne in shock, opening his mouth to say something but was cut off by his wife, whom obviously wasn't pleased she had just been spoken to in such a tone, even if she did deserve it, "What is your problem?" She demanded, setting her fork down.

"My problem? My problem is the fact that my best friend moved because of you." She told her, rolling her eyes.

"I don't see how that is my fault." Mrs. Jefferson stated, looking rather applaud.

Mr. Jefferson nodded, "I don't either, explain Joanne." He said, seeing that his daughter did look rather upset.

"You told her parents about us. It was just a kiss." Joanne said, biting her lip.

Mr. Jefferson looked puzzled. "A kiss? Why were you kissing Alyssa?" He questioned.

Joanne looked at him, biting her lip once more, suddenly nervous. "I'm a lesbian. I like girls." She told him, her gaze drifting away, afraid of his reaction to her sudden confession. It obviously didn't go well with her mother.  
-Fin. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I realize the chapters are short. I'm sorry. The next chapter will probably focus around Mrs. Jefferson and Joanne. I actually have NO idea where I'm going with this to be exact so we'll see. Sorry if updates are slow.

---

"You're a lesbian?" Mr. Jefferson questioned, looking slightly stunned at this moment. He hadn't excepted that to come out of his little girls mouth. He looked at her, seeing her avoiding eye contact.

That awkward silence set in among the three. That one that you never want to have set in. In this case, at least for Joanne, she knew she was either in trouble or was close to getting kicked out. She could only hope that it was the first and not the second. She wasn't sure her parent's opinion of the gay/lesbian subject.

"I think it's time you left the table, Joanne." Mrs. Jefferson stated, not at all happy with this sudden news.

"But…" She just sighed, getting up, heading up to her room, looking at her father as she passed him, hoping he would come up and talk to me, more important remember my question from earlier.

[Joanne POV

I felt tears stinging my eyes. I was being banished to my room for being a lesbian, for liking the same sex. I knew my mother was responsible for Alyssa's sudden departure from my life. I sat on my bed, huddled under my blanket, unable to stop my tears from falling. I had no idea what time it was, figuring they were downstairs arguing about me.

"Kitten." Came my father's voice, having not heard my door open or his usual steps upstairs.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice shaking, which only forced me to bit down on my lip, wondering what was going to come. I sat up and looked at him, watching as he closed the door. "D—do you hate me?" I questioned, afraid of his answer.

"No, not at all." He replied, coming to sit down next to me, wrapping me in an embrace.

"You're not just saying that?" I questioned, looking at him.

He smirked, shaking his head, "I'm not just saying that. I'm not doing to lie; I was surprised to hear that. I didn't think my only little girl would turn out to be a lesbian." He stated, placing a kiss on my forehead.

I could only sigh, nodding, "I know but mom is mad. She probably hates me now." I mumbled, letting my gaze drop.

"No, she doesn't. I'll deal with your mother but it would be best if this wasn't brought up around her until she gets used to this, if she ever does." He told him, giving me a hug, "Get some sleep." He added, getting up only to pull the blankets around me.

"Okay, night. Love you." I whispered.

"Love you too, kitten." He said, leaving the room, closing my door.

I sighed once more, pulling my blanket tight around me, sleep not coming easy, my mind seeming to busy to even relax. I didn't want to school anymore. Not without Alyssa there but I think I could manage. I knew I would have to avoid my mother from now on, just not wanting her to question me.

-Fin. 


	5. Chapter 5

A week. That's how long I managed to avoid my mother and the subject of my sexuality. I intended to avoid it as long as I could. I was always thankful that my father came to my rescue, never leaving me alone with her. I guess he was afraid that she was going to rip into me about it. It was plain obvious her stand on sexuality. I shouldn't be anything but straight. I wasn't going to change for her.

I got off the bus after school and down the block home, stopping with a groan when I saw my mother's car out front. My steps suddenly felt heavy; I had been so lucky up until now to not be alone with her.

Quietly as possible, I snuck into the house and headed up to my room, trying not to make a sound but she somehow heard me because next thing I knew she was in my room.

"Did you really think you would get up here unnoticed?" She asked me.

I looked at her and only shrugged, sitting down, getting out my schoolbooks figuring I could do homework. I didn't want to speak with her at all.

"I have homework to do." I stated shifting my gaze up to her a bit.

She was staring at me, "We are going to talk about this whole lesbian phase." She stated, her arms folding across her chest.

"There's nothing to talk about." I told her, "And it's not a phase. I've known for awhile, mother." I added, attempting to focus on my schoolwork.

"It's a phase because I say so. You'll get over it, right now." She told her.

I looked up at her, hurt yet not surprised, "No. I won't. Why can't you just accept that I'm different? That I like girls and always will." I stated, "Get out of my room!" She I practically yelled at her, not wanting to have there anymore.

"No, this discussion is not over." She snapped, coming more into the room, her gaze focused on me, it really beginning to bother me. I never saw her look at me like that. This must have really disappointed her.

"Yes, it is because you'll never accept it like dad. You'll want me to change and I don't want too!" I yelled, glancing at the clock, wishing dad would get home, now.

"I will not allow my daughter to be a lesbian…"

I cut her off, "I don't care! I am who I am!" I could feel tears building in my eyes. "Get out of my room." I said, getting up and going over to close the door, locking her out.

I slide down the door soon, pulling my legs in close to my chest, wishing my dad would come home and stop her from yelling.

"This isn't over Joanne. Get over this phase, NOW! I don't approve of it at all so get over it!" I heard her say through the door.

"Go away, mother." I yelled back, refusing to let her continue this conversation. I heard footsteps and knew she was walking downstairs, which I was completely thankful for. I moved back up on my bed and layed down, feeling tears slide down my cheeks. I couldn't believe her and yet, I knew she was going to hold this against me.

I was a fifteen-year-old lesbian that wasn't accepted by my own mother.

-Fin.

[[I honestly have NO idea where I'm going with this or how much longer I'm going to continue it. I might just wrap it up soon; maybe have Alyssa and Joanne meet up when they are older. Obviously, Joanne's mother is going to continue to have a problem with her sexuality but I don't know. Oh and someone asked if I was going to bring the gang in. No. I'm not. This is focused only around Joanne. Sorry if my next update is slow. I've started writing Grey's Anatomy.

Thanks for reading 


	6. Chapter 6

I decided from that moment on, I would just hide my sexuality and feelings for any girl. I knew it would never please my uptight mother but I needed to exist in the same house as her up until I moved out for college. I honestly didn't want to walk on eggshells around her so it just seemed for the best.

Deep down, it hurt that I had to who I really was but avoiding the fights and looks make it all worth it. I had time just to focus on my studies, which was what I did. Besides, I had my dad's support nothing else mattered, that would always matter.

For the next few years, I let my mother believe that my sexuality was just a phase, though I didn't date anyone. I would never allow myself to date some boy. No. I would hide who I really was but not cross that line. When I got into Harvard, I let myself relax and ended up falling for my friend's roommate. This was honestly the happiest I had ever been though I still wondered about Alyssa.

I had no idea that I would soon be meeting up with her once more. I was now out of school. My parents proud of me. If you need proof, the lavish apartment on the Upper West Side, the black BMW and bank account was proof. I had to attend a party thrown in my honor. I really didn't want to go because it was just my mother's excuse to get a bunch of people together I didn't know.

Getting out of the car, I stood outside my parents home dressed in a black suit. I dreaded going inside and I was already late. Bummer. I forced myself to walk up to the door and walk inside, seeing a bunch of people walking around, chatting about their work and success.

"You're late." I heard a voice say and looked to see my mother right beside me. Of course, she had been stalking the door.

"Traffic." Was my excuse as I moved over to greet my father before venturing over to get a glass of champagne, wishing for something stronger. For a good ten minutes, I thanked people as they congratulated me wishing to just be left alone. I snuck out on the balcony for some air, dwelling in my thoughts.

"Joanne?" Came a voice, one I didn't recognize right away, breaking my silence. Oh how I wanted to crush them.

I turned to see a blue eyed blonde, beautiful, yet I didn't don't remember ever seeing her. "Yes?" I asked, curiously.

"It's me, Alyssa." She said, smiling a bit, walking towards me. I was sure the shock and surprise was showing on my face.

"Wow, it's great to see you." I said, giving her a small hug, remembering the last time I had seen her.

"You too." She replied, "So, congratulations on graduating." She told me.

"Thanks." I stated, hating how it felt like we were suddenly strangers. "How have you been?" I asked, curiously, fiddling with the glass in my hand.

"Pretty good. I just got married." She told me, "He's inside somewhere." She added.

"He?" I questioned, the shock apparent on my face. "That's great." I told her, realizing at that moment that her and I would never have a chance, one that had been stolen away from us by my mother.

She only nodded, "Yeah, I--" She was cut off by a voice asking for her, I could only guess that it was her husband. I really couldn't' see his face. "I'll be right back." She told me, walking inside the house, leaving me once more alone

I just watched her, not sure what to think at this moment. I turned to look out over the city unsure if I was hurt or happy for her. I finished off my champagne, feeling the wind blow, sending a chill over me, thinking about that day only fifteen years ago.

"Mind if I join you?" Came a woman's voice. "You look like you could use some company." She added. I looked over to see a beautiful brunette.

"Sure." I replied, giving her a small smile, seeing she carrying two drinks in which she handed me one.

"I need out of there. I didn't think serving drinks would be so dull." She said, giving a low chuckle, smiling at me. "Oh, I'm Maureen."

"Joanne, and it's very nice to meet you." I replied, finding the evening was looking up.

-Fin.

[[This is the LAST chapter. I know I left it open for another one but no, I want to write other things now and I realllllly don't want to write this fic anymore. We all can kinda guess how it goes. I want to write other things, like Grey's Anatomy. I have a few Mo/Jo fics in mind, just simple onshots though.


End file.
